Take Me Away aka Abby's Fear of Flying
by LizAMWriter
Summary: Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo are asked to consult on a case in Chicago. Due to the nature of the investigation, they convince Abby to come along. Gibbs and Tony find themselves helping Abby deal with her fear of flying, and the fun morphs into something more. Contains light elements of BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Take Me Away a/k/a Abby's Fear of Flying

Author: LizAMWriter

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of NCIS, which is owned by Donald Bellisario. I do not own NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, or Anthony DiNozzo. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: M for adult situations….Naughtiness ensues.

Summary: Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo are asked to consult on a case in Chicago. Due to the nature of the investigation, they convince Abby to come along. For Abby, however, there is a reason she never seems to want to travel…she hates airplanes. Gibbs and Tony allay her fears through a little naughty public fun.

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/DiNozzo

Notes: I have no idea if Pauley/Abby has a fear of flying, but I have a mortal fear of flying and airplanes. I had to be in Chicago last month for a conference (Chicagoans: you rock and your city is awesome!). In order to keep myself from a major freak-out during all the parts of the flight I hate – takeoff, landing, the 12,000 feet between me and the ground in between the takeoff and landing – I thought about this fanfic. I think if I could sit between Mark Harmon and Michael Weatherly on a plane I wouldn't mind the flying part.

Take Me Away a/k/a Abby's Fear of Flying

Abby's hands shook as she finished lacing up her combat boots. The airport noises of Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport whirled around her: garbled, random conversations near and far; the engines of planes overhead as they rapidly descended onto the tarmac; and the TSA officers tiredly but diligently funneling passengers and their belongings through the security process. The forensic scientist willed herself to focus on the task at hand, not having ever remembered a time when it took her this long to lace up her shoes.

At last finished, Abby removed her foot from the bench, slung her purse over her shoulder, and grabbed her carry-on suitcase. In retrospect, she should have worn shoes that raised less eyebrows and were easier to take off and put on. She had gotten some weird looks from well-meaning security personnel, and they passed her shoes through the scanner twice just to be sure. Sure of what, Abby couldn't decide, but figured it was all a moot point now as she looked around for the familiar forms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo. They would be her travelling companions for the duration of their adventure. Catching sight of them standing away from the crowds, she made her way toward the two men.

Gibbs and Tony looked calm, cool, and collected. _Damn them, anyway_, Abby thought in a very un-Abby fashion.

"Oh, that thought can't be nice," Tony remarked to Gibbs after seeing the shadow that passed over Abby's face. He did not expect a response from the senior agent. He wasn't disappointed, as Gibbs watched Abby clear a path for herself to get to them. The NCIS agents had stood off to the side waiting for Abby to clear security. Neither of them had travelled with Abby before, but they noted her uncharacteristic trepidation from the moment Vance had volunteered them for this assignment.

In theory, the assignment was right up Abby's alley: a consultation with the naval officers of the Chicago Navy Pier on the east coast of the city. The pier overlooked Lake Michigan. Given how many articles Abby had published in forensics journals, it puzzled Tony that Abby seemed reluctant to join Gibbs and him for this information-sharing mission. Tony knew that discussing it with his boss, until he had more information, was futile. This fact cemented itself as Abby at last joined them.

"You good, Abbs?" Gibbs gruff question made Abby school her features.

"Yes, fine. Let's find our gate." As the three of them turned in the direction of the gate which would take them to O'Hare International, Abby followed behind the men. She had not told them one of her closest-held secrets, the thing that was making this whole assignment terrifying to her: Abby had a mortal fear of flying.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs glanced at his watch briefly. They had an hour until the plane was scheduled to depart, and about 20 minutes until they would begin boarding. He sat next to Tony, who kept trying to draw a morose Abby into a conversation. While DiNozzo thought he was oblivious, Gibbs had observed Abby's behavior the past couple of days. He did not like what he saw, but she had refused to discuss it with him. Since he would have a captive audience on the plane, he knew he would get out of her whatever was bothering her.

Gibbs nudged Tony with his elbow, interrupting a mobster legend he was telling. Tony met his eyes quizzically.

"Take Abby for a walk. Get us 3 bottles of water from that little deli around the corner."

"On it, Boss." Tony stood up, stretched, and reached out a hand to Abby. "You heard the Boss, Abby. Come on."

Abby forced a grin and took his hand, allowing Tony's fingers to tighten around hers. To his surprise, she did not let his hand go as they walked out of the seating area. Tony felt her clammy-cool skin, and for the first time considered that something was unnerving – even frightening – her. He tugged on her hand and moved them out of the flow of the people traffic.

"Abby, I've never known you to be so quiet. Tell me what's wrong." He spoke in low tones, staying in her personal space.

She stared at the collar of his suit jacket a minute before meeting his eyes. "Tony, do you have an irrational fear of anything?"

He scrunched his face in confusion, and did what he always did when a woman asked him an intimate question. He made a joke. "Pink fairies and Cardboard Tony."

"Forget it," Abby tried to move around him. Sometimes talking to Tony was like trying to relate to a 5-year-old.

"Hey, hey," he grabbed both her arms and did not let her go. "I'm sorry. You caught me off guard with that question. Why the question, Abby?"

She sighed and met his eyes. "I hate airplanes, ok? I hate every part of the flying experience. I always have."

Tony smiled in relief. Was this all that was bothering her? He had talked many a nervous female through airplane flights before, and he was very good at it. He had even gotten a few dates out of it, if memory served him correctly…

"I'm glad you find this funny, Tony."

"No, I'm not…it's not funny. Just thinking about a date I had once."

"On an airplane?"

"No, well, sort of, not exactly I guess."

"Then can you please focus?"

Tony obediently refocused his attention on the woman standing in front of him. It made sense now: her wide eyes, her clammy-cool skin, her trembling hands. He wanted to give himself a head slap for not recognizing her signals before. Tony put on his best fear-not-the-cavalry-have-arrived expression.

"Abby, you're going to be fine. I happen to be an expert at distraction." He put a heavy arm around her shoulder and guided her to the deli to grab the waters.

Abby didn't know about the flying part, but as she snuggled closer to Tony, she was definitely feeling distracted. His physical presence, his scent, and his comfort made her wish they were taking a slow train somewhere – just so she could stay close to him. That thought surprised her; usually those feelings came when Gibbs was in her lab, standing behind her or at her side, so close she can feel the heat of his body.

Oh well, if this was her psyche's coping mechanism, she would take it.

Waters were procured, and as she and Tony were walking back to the seating area, Abby excused herself to run to the restroom. She hated having to get up during the flight, as if her moving around the cabin would knock the plane off balance or something.

Tony continued back to the seating area, and handed Gibbs his water as he once again took his place beside him.

"How is she?" Gibbs' voice did not betray the concern Tony knew lurked beneath the question.

"It seems our intrepid forensic mistress of the dark has kryptonite."

Gibbs stared hard at Tony until the junior agent looked at him. "In English, Tony."

"Surely you know who Superman is, right? Superman had kryptonite; you know, the thing that made him weak." The expectant smile on Tony's face was vanquished with the quick head slap Gibbs delivered.

"Ow, hey!"

"Let's start this conversation over. DiNozzo, how's Abby?" Gibbs exaggerated an open arms gesture.

Rubbing the back of his head, Tony answered, "She has concerns about airplanes, Boss."

Gibbs looked surprised. "Is that what has been bothering her?"

"Yeah. She hates flying."

Gibbs felt like giving himself a head slap. He should have seen this coming, given Abby's behavior that day and the days leading up to it. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom," Tony gestured vaguely behind them. The wheels were turning in the senior NCIS agent's head, Tony could see it. He doubted Gibbs would appreciate the methods he had employed on a number of nervous females at 12,000 feet, so he kept his mouth shut. Although, as Tony replaced Abby with a woman in one of his favorite memories, he smiled at the thought of nervous Abby becoming naughty Abby.

As Abby rounded the corner to join them, and the perky flight attendant began to announce boarding instructions, Gibbs turned to Tony. "You take the window seat, and I'll take the aisle. I want Abby in the middle."

"Middle of what?" Abby's gaze was inquisitive as she grabbed her gear.

Tony leaned into her slightly. "We're going to make this a flight to remember."

Gibbs tried not to notice the delicate flush that colored her skin, or the way she bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. He had no doubt that Tony could flirt with Abby until she forgot all about her fear of flying. Gibbs, however, had also been a stalwart presence for a few women in his time, and he looked forward to this flight as an excuse to get close to Abby. He felt the energy between them – and it had been much more intense lately. He certainly wasn't ready to profess undying love, but he wasn't far from it either. The only question remained was if his scientist shared those feelings.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Twenty minutes later, Tony, Abby, and Gibbs were walking down the aisle of the main cabin, looking for their seats.

"Here, Boss," Tony gestured to a row to his right. He put his carry-on in the overhead compartment, then reached for Abby's luggage and put it next to his. Gibbs hoisted his own duffle bag above his head while Tony and Abby sat down. Gibbs looked behind him, and saw that a family had held up the rest of the line about five rows back. Using the few minutes this bought him, he leaned over his seat and put his lips close to Abby's right ear.

"Abbs, you know I'll keep you safe, don't you?"

She nodded, and as Gibbs pulled back, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he made himself comfortable in the seat beside her. Abby had to admit, sitting here like this between Gibbs and Tony, she felt marginally better about this trip. Still, Abby reached around both sides of her hip and grabbed the seat belt buckles. She fastened herself in tight and held both armrests. Why on earth did she agree to this anyway?

A second later, Tony's low chuckle in her ear and his warm hand covering hers made her open her eyes.

"Abby, we haven't even moved yet."

"I know. I'm just being prepared." She bit her lower lip again.

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"First, don't hog the armrest, and second, take a few deep breaths, ok?"

Abby released her death grip on the armrest she shared with Tony. Was she being a little melodramatic? Perhaps, but it made her feel better to worry so much she gave herself an ulcer. It was what got her through the other two times in her life she had been on a plane.

Tony slid his arm onto the armrest, then flipped his hand so it was facing up. Abby watched the long and capable digits, and when Tony caught her gaze, he motioned for her to put her hand atop his. She did. He squeezed the digits briefly, and mouthed "breathe" to her.

Abby smiled, closed her eyes, and tried to take a few deep breaths. She wished she could just open her eyes and be in Chicago already.

Gibbs was aware of the exchange between Tony and Abby, although out of habit he watched the comings and goings of the cabin. As the plane started to move slowly, getting ready to angle toward the runway, Gibbs cast a look to Abby, who was still breathing deeply and slowly, then to Tony, whose eyes were on the gentle movement of Abby's breasts. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the younger agent, who had snapped his attention to Gibbs a few seconds too late.

_This is going to be an interesting flight_, Gibbs thought to himself. He did not want to examine why the idea of he and Tony sharing an attraction to the same woman didn't worry him as it probably should have.

When Abby registered the sound of the flight attendant beginning to give emergency instructions, her heart started to pound again. She had already memorized the emergency protocols, already knew the exits, and probably could tell the Captain how it all worked better than he could tell her. Still, none of that preparation had made her feel better. She squeezed Tony's fingers as the plane taxied to the runway.

"Abby, look at me," Gibbs' voice in her ear grounded her, gave her something to focus on. She turned to him, dread in her features. Gibbs hated seeing his forensic scientist so worried, to his mind, for no good reason. He gave her a gentle smile and covered her right hand with his left one. "Good girl, just relax. You're going to be fine."

The motors of the plane revved in earnest now, preparing to force the plane off the ground. She felt both men tighten the pressure on her hands; the twin touches were only mildly comforting.

"Gibbs?"

"Abbs?"

"I don't think I can do this. I can consult from my lab using Skype from now on."

The look of confusion he gave her was not manufactured. "What is Skype?"

"It's like a phone with video. All we need are computers and cameras at both ends."

"Yeah, Boss, just like in Aliens when Ripley wakes from a nightmare and uses this phone card thing to call Carter Burke." Tony scrunched up his face a little. "Of course, Sigourney Weaver was hot in her PJs; I'm not sure I want to know what you look like in yours…"

"DiNozzo, what the hell?" Gibbs' voice was laced with incredulity, until he realized that Abby was giggling – no, laughing – and she hadn't noticed that the plane left the ground. He gave his agent a wry smile and a quick nod. Maybe they could work together on this assignment just as well as they did on official work assignments.

"I know what you guys are trying to do," Abby said after she stopped giggling. She looked between them. "Thank you."

"Not trying to do anything," Gibbs leaned in close to her cheek. He had intended to give her a quick peck, but as he brushed his lips against the skin of her cheek, he heard her breath catch.

_That's new._

Gibbs decided to test the waters a bit, all in the name of keeping Abby occupied, of course. He leaned in further and nuzzled her neck, his breaths creating gentle puffs across her skin.

"Gibbs?" Her voice sounded small to his ears.

"Shhh," since she hadn't pushed him away, he placed an open-mouthed kiss against her neck just to see what she would do. He watched her breasts rise on a sharp intake of air. Then, her hand struggled beneath his on the armrest to get free. All at once, it occurred to Gibbs that maybe she did not want to be distracted like _this_; he let her hand free and pulled back prepared to apologize.

Instead, Abby's trembling hand touched his face, her own countenance filled with wonder. She shook her head. "Please tell me you're not just doing this to make me forget how much I hate airplanes."

Gibbs tried to focus on her words and not on her mouth. When had she become so irresistible? "I'm not. Been wanting to do that for a long time."

The smile she gave him lit up his world. "I've wanted you to do that for a long time," she blushed slightly. "That, and more."

Gibbs smiled that smile which illuminated his eyes and gave him a boyish look. "More, huh? More like this," he nuzzled in again, this time his tongue darted out to taste the skin of her neck.

"Jethro," Abby tried to keep her voice low and steady, really she did, but knew she had blown that effort when she felt him chuckle against her skin and move to a new spot. He was torturing her and she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't sure where this playful man had come from, but it occurred to her that she might not ever be this close to him, in this way, ever again. She wanted to touch him just in case she was right.

Abby skimmed her hand down to his shirt collar, quickly working the top three buttons, and then ran her hand along the inside to caress the skin of his chest. Gibbs was dressed for travelling; he hadn't worn a white undershirt. She felt more than heard his positive response; still, other than a deeper-than-normal inhalation, he betrayed nothing outwardly. Abby had the absurd desire to stomp her foot in frustration.

"I'm a Marine, Abby. Self-control is my middle name," he whispered against her ear in explanation, and then rimmed the outer shell of the sensitive flesh with his tongue.

Abby fisted Gibbs' shirt, and she closed her eyes tightly against the flood of arousal that made her insides liquid fire. Abby pulled back then, knowing if he continued she would definitely bring a lot of unwanted attention to them. He frowned at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, not at all." She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "_I_ do not have any self-control, and you are driving me crazy."

Gibbs smirked at her in that gorgeous way he had of smirking. "I think you have plenty of self-control; in fact, I think we should test just how in control you can be."

Abby knew the look Gibbs had on his face; this was Determined Gibbs. She was on his radar, and he was in a very mischievous mood, if the beginning of this flight was anything to go by. Still, she hoped by appealing to his logic, she could put the breaks – albeit temporarily – on the bone he had between his teeth. It's not that she didn't want him, a girl would have to be crazy to not want Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but she didn't want him when she was supposed to be worrying about the flight to Chicago.

It was then that Abby realized they had taken off, and had been in the air for a good amount of time. She had not even noticed, and the plane was doing fine without her worrying about it. She turned her best Logical Abby voice on.

"Gibbs, we are on a plane full of people. As much as I want to continue this, perhaps now is not the best time for it." Her raised eyebrows emphasized her point, or so she thought. She took her hand back lest he note a contradiction between her words and her actions.

"Now is the perfect time for it," he countered, and pulled the armrest upright so that there was no longer a barrier between them. He pulled her gaze back to his, and let her see the need for her he usually kept hidden.

Abby swallowed thickly. Where were the flight attendants? Weren't they supposed to be offering drinks yet? She desperately needed water. She licked her lips, and regretted the action as Gibbs' attention was immediately drawn to her mouth.

He moved closer, and Abby sucked in a breath. Still he moved closer, their mouths now centimeters away from each other. Gibbs rested a hand on her knee, just below her skirt's hem, and felt the warm, smooth skin.

_Abby legs, mmm_. He should have done this ages ago. Gibbs hadn't really meant for things to go as far as a first kiss between them, but once he started touching her, he didn't want to stop. Part of him acknowledged this had been coming for a long time. Plus, she was deliciously responsive to the slightest of caresses, and he was already addicted to those responses.

Abby couldn't decide whether to lean into Gibbs or let him control the kiss. She started when she heard the crinkle of plastic and then the _click_ of a water bottle being opened to her left. She opened her eyes to Gibbs' amused expression; he moved back slightly and his eyes tracked to Tony's form beside her. She expected to see annoyance or reprimands in them, but all he betrayed was a mild curiosity. Abby decided to take her cue from him, and turned to see Tony holding up an open bottle of water.

"You looked thirsty," he said with a wry smile, pushing the bottle into her hands. The water was lukewarm, but suddenly the air in the cabin was too dry, and she raised the bottle to her lips quickly.

Abby did not know what to make of Tony's actions. She wasn't sure how much he had seen, what he thought, or why Gibbs wore a smirk. She obediently drank from the bottle, now cognizant of the two men watching her every move.

_Forty-five minutes_, Tony looked at his watch with satisfaction. They were at the halfway point, and perhaps in more ways than one. He had guessed what Gibbs was doing to Abby by her soft whimpers and their quiet whispers. Tony had kept an eye out for the flight attendants just in case, but his travel companions had been discreet so far, and they had not attracted any unwanted attention from the other passengers. Gibbs and Abby's attraction to one another was not a surprise to him; the only question that remained was if Gibbs would allow the junior agent to have a little fun of his own.

If Tony were honest with himself, the idea of wringing pleasure-filled responses from Abby was more than enough to get his heart rate up. Couple that with Gibbs' blue eyes on them all the while, and Tony had to shift in his seat to take the pressure off a suddenly awake Little Tony.

Suddenly, the plane jostled a bit, then a bit more. The Captain came across the loudspeaker a moment later. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to ask you to return to your seats please. We are about to head into a bit of turbulence. I'll get us above it if I can, but for your safety we ask that you return to your seats. If you need anything please inform the flight attendants."

At the Captain's announcement, Abby's stomach did a horrible roll. All of a sudden, the water that had tasted so refreshing just seconds earlier now upset the gentle balance of fear and arousal she had been teetering on. She quickly capped the water bottle and handed it to Tony, giving him a sharp shake of her head in answer to his questioning look.

_This_ is why she hated airplanes. Happy little clouds that looked so nice and innocuous from the ground were hell to descend through. Likewise, a refreshing summer breeze on the ground became a plane-shaking, nerve-racking turbulence at the altitude they were flying. And now they had to go even _higher_. Abby felt herself break out in a sweat; it didn't matter what Tony and Gibbs did…she was going into full on panic mode.

As Abby sucked in air like it was going out of style, keeping her eyes tightly shut, Tony and Gibbs shared a look. Tony knew Gibbs cared for Abby, hell, he could even love her for all the junior agent knew. Tony could not begin to guess what Gibbs felt towards him, or what he would think about Tony giving Abby another pleasant distraction. He did know one thing though: he cared very much for Abby – first as a coworker, then a friend, and then as something he thought he could never have. He knew fear could be incredibly stimulating, and he wanted to show Abby that it could be a good thing.

If only he could get a read off of Gibbs, that is. The man was being deliberately obtuse. His face betrayed nothing, and he just returned an even stare as Tony gestured between himself and Abby with a "let me try" on his lips. Tony did not want to do anything without Gibbs' permission; he'd long ago staked a claim on the forensic scientist and woe betide anyone who crossed the Gibbs Line.

For his part, Gibbs was curious to see what his protégé would do. He liked Tony immensely. If he hadn't, the kid would not have been around long. He would only admit to himself in the sanctuary of his basement, late at night, after a couple, three of glasses of bourbon that his interest in Tony was not purely professional. That he cared for him was beyond question, but as he contemplated putting Abby into the other agent's hands, he realized the true question was, did he trust Tony?

Abby didn't give him a chance to mull that thought fully to its inevitable conclusion. The plane suddenly dropped from a particularly rough patch of turbulence, and Abby dug her hands into each of the men's thighs with a grip tight enough to make them grimace.

Tony was done waiting. The remaining half hour of the flight would be hellacious for Abby if he didn't act. He shot Gibbs a look full of masculine daring, and then reached for both of Abby's hands.

"Abigail, look at me."

Tony's voice pulled Abby's attention to her exterior world once again. She turned to him, eyes wide with fear. "Tony, I can't do this."

His smile was gentle. "It's a little late to have those thoughts, isn't it?" His thumbs circled the skin of her wrists rhythmically, and after a few minutes she registered the calming touches and looked down to watch.

Abby's small wrists looked so fragile in his larger hands. His skin tone was darker, and had an attractive olive-brown tint to it. All at once, Abby went from frightened out of her skin to turned on by the touches driving her to distraction. The sensation of arousal floored Abby, and she looked up to Tony's face quickly. She would wonder later if maybe she were looking for confirmation that she wasn't the only one feeling the heat between them.

"Do you know what an incredible aphrodisiac fear can be?" Tony had invaded her personal space, and she felt his mint-flavored breaths ghost across her cheek. Her eyes could not focus on any one feature of his face, he was that close to her. She closed her eyes tightly, wondering if maybe this whole thing were a dream her subconscious mind were conjuring up to keep her from going off the deep end during the flight.

That thought was banished when she felt Tony's soft lips against her cheek, then they moved lower, caressing her neck with whisper-light touches. He was different from Gibbs; more hesitant and gentle. She leaned into him, putting her own face in his neck and breathing in the cologne she had smelled before in the airport terminal.

"Lean back in your seat, Abby. You're cold." Tony pulled back after he whispered these words in her ear, watching her face carefully. Other than the desire she no longer hid, confusion made her brows knit together.

"Tony's right. It is cold in here all of a sudden. Here, take my jacket," Gibbs produced a zippered sweatshirt he had brought along, and laid it across Abby.

Abby was groggy with arousal and looked at each man in turn. She only understood what that whole production had been about when Gibbs' hand snaked below the sweatshirt and rested on her leg. He squeezed the firm flesh of her upper thigh, then caressed the smooth skin, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Abby, this is so hot. Do you have any idea how hot you are with him?" Tony had not meant to say the words aloud, but Abby's low moan made the revelation worth it. She was so far gone she didn't care that the plane still experienced turbulence. The scientist continued to watch Gibbs, who had registered surprise and then desire at the other agent's utterance. His steely blue eyes darkened to a stormy hue.

"I have to touch you, baby, I have to," DiNozzo still spoke in low tones, kissing the lightly fragranced skin of Abby's neck. His hand slipped beneath the sweatshirt and rested on Abby's stomach for a moment before moving upward to cup her left breast. Tony found her hardened nipple through the thin bra material she had on beneath her shirt. He circled the flesh with his thumb, once, twice, then a third time. Abby threw her head back against the seat, not daring to make any other moves for fear she would give away what they were doing. But, geez, she had never been so turned on in her life.

Gibbs' mouth was once again at her ear. "Listen to me carefully, ok?"

Abby opened her eyes and nodded. Tony had stopped fondling her breast, as he too seemed to lean in to hear Gibbs better. He caught the senior agent's eye and held it, no longer afraid of what was happening between the three of them. Gibbs nodded to him, and then began speaking to Abby again.

"I'm going to touch you in the place you need me to most, and you're going to come hard and fast. But you have got to be quiet, Abbs. If you don't think you can be, you need to tell me, and we'll stop until we can get somewhere more private."

Abby closed her eyes again, breathing hard and unevenly. Did she want Gibbs and Tony this way? Holy crap, did she ever. Could she have an orgasm in complete silence? She had never tried before, and now seemed like a really good time to give it a go.

"We need an answer, sweetheart." Abby immediately liked the endearments that flowed off of Tony's tongue effortlessly. She knew she was taking a bit too long to answer when he gently tweaked her nipple.

She looked at him without any hesitation. "Tony, don't stop." Abby turned to Gibbs. "Jethro, I've needed you for so long. I don't want to stop."

Gibbs smiled, leaned in, and gently brushed his lips across hers. "I was hoping you'd say that." He gestured to Tony. "Keep looking at Tony, and let me make you feel good. We don't have much time before we land."

Abby's expression showed her surprise, and Gibbs' easy chuckle took her breath away. "Didn't Tony promise you a flight filled with distraction?"

"He did," she answered with a smile of her own. _Gibbs kissed me. The flight is almost over. Note to self: buy lingerie to thank Tony properly_. She swiveled her head to look at the agent in question. "Tony…" Suddenly, Abby didn't know what to say. She didn't want to have to think, and he seemed to instinctively know that, too, just like he had known something was wrong and how to make her forget it.

Tony's left hand came up to caress her cheek, and he felt satisfaction at her nuzzling closer. "Don't talk, Abbs. Just listen to me, and feel Gibbs, because as soon as this damn plane lands, you'll be lucky if I don't take you up against the first wall I find."

Abby's eyes darkened instantly at the thought of Tony roughly taking her against a wall in a very public place.

"Ah, so that does it for you, huh?" Tony trailed his hand down the side of her neck. "The question is, is it the rough sex part, the public part, or the me part that gets you hot?"

Abby stammered, "A-all of it."

Suddenly, Gibbs' breath was hot against her ear. He growled, "Damn, Tony," before moving his hand further up Abby's thigh, all still concealed beneath his sweatshirt.

He'd never look at the damn thing the same way again after today.

Abby's breaths came in pants now. She never thought the sound of a man growling another man's name during seriously heavy petting would arouse her so fast. However, as Gibbs' hand moved up her thigh, and Tony's intense eyes stayed locked on her face, Abby was suddenly hit by a jolt of reality. Her mind once again began to register the people around them, the whir of the airplane engine, and the body heat of both men as they had gotten as close to her as they dared to in public.

She put her hand atop Gibbs' hand and looked at him. He saw the minute her eyes cleared that the spell had broken. Was it permanent or only temporary?

"Gibbs, Tony," she looked at each man in turn. "As much as I want to enjoy this, there's something I have to say. I've loved you for a long time" – she stared at Gibbs for a moment – "and wanted you for a long time" – she swung her head to Tony.

His eyes showed surprise, and she resisted the urge to reassure him as she wanted to. Instead, she continued speaking so only they could hear her.

"I guess I just want you to know that I don't want this to be a one time, make-Abby-feel-better thing. I won't forget this happened once we land. If that's not what you have in mind, we need to stop now." The words tumbled from her mouth in a rush, and she didn't realize she had squeezed her eyes shut until Gibbs gently gripped her chin and turned her face toward his.

His expression was more tender than Abby could ever remember it being. "Abby, I couldn't forget touching you if I tried. I have every intention of continuing this somewhere much more private. That ok with you?"

She nodded, smiling. The worry that gripped her eased up a bit.

"That goes for me, too, Abbs," Tony's lips moved against the shell of Abby's ear as he whispered the words.

She faced Tony, and cupped his cheek. "How is this…how do we…" Abby wasn't sure how to ask what she felt she should be asking.

Tony only smiled, flicked his gaze to Gibbs, then said, "Like this." He leaned in and took Abby's lips in the gentlest of kisses. Pulling back slightly from Tony, Abby felt Gibbs' hand move further up her thigh. She closed her eyes and tried not to make any obvious noises. When his hand came to the V of her legs, she parted them to give him room to touch her more intimately.

"You ok?" Gibbs' growl was punctuated by his finger ghosting the outside of her panties.

Abby gasped and swung her head to face him. He only smiled that cocky half-smile and caressed her through her underwear again. She was on sensory overload as Gibbs' fingers pulled aside the crotch of her panties and Tony's hand cupped her breast. Tony leaned in and suckled the skin of her neck while the chilly cabin air cooled her center.

Every few seconds, the younger agent surreptitiously scanned the cabin to make sure no one was watching them. He heard the pilot remind everyone to stay seated during descent, but as he ran his tongue along the part of Abby's collarbone that he could reach, he speculated that she was too far gone to notice they were going to land soon.

Gibbs had noticed, though. He knew if he could keep Abby on the edge until just the right moment, the plane's contact with the runway would be more pleasure than fear. His fingers found the heat at the core of Abby's desire, and he experimentally dipped two fingers into her, finding her more than ready. He ignored his own hard organ, concentrating on memorizing the touches that made her breathing change. She lifted her hips to him in an attempt to get him to stimulate the little nub that would finish her off.

Abby tried so hard to keep quiet, but everything within her hummed with arousal and she was sure the other passengers could hear it. Her breaths came quicker now, more like pants, and she tried not to be obvious arching into Tony's touch. His hands were so gentle as he cupped her breasts, alternating between caressing them and fondling them, and her mind conjured up a million other ways he could be touching her.

Gibbs knew Abby was close. He felt the flood of wetness surround his fingers. He caught Tony's eye, and then began to gently work Abby's tender nub.

Tony leaned into Abby and said, "Come for us, baby."

Gibbs added, "Come for _me_."

Abby lost control and gave herself over to the orgasm. The waves of pleasure made her breathing irregular, caused her to tremble, and still she kept her jaw clenched so she wouldn't cry out.

Gibbs had changed the pace and pressure of his fingers as Abby started to come down from her orgasm-induced high. Just as he gently cupped her, barely putting any strength behind it, the plane jolted as it landed.

Abby did groan then. She couldn't help it; gravity pushed her into the seat and shot one final swell through her sensitive and swollen flesh. She felt the delicious shock of pleasure from the contact and opened her eyes groggily. She looked at Gibbs first: his eyes were openly admiring and bluer than she could remember them being. She smiled at him, feeling him pull his hand away from her. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he put his fingers to her lips.

"Later, Abbs. We're here," he smirked at her as she looked around the cabin, then out the window.

Her gaze found Tony's next. He had been quiet up until that moment, just watching her and absorbing all the nonverbal cues he could. She cleared her throat.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"And how was it?" he tried to keep his voice neutral. Watching Abby fly was so hot to him, and as she came he had felt her tremble. It made him want to bury himself inside her. As it was, he was trying desperately to calm down before he stood up and embarrassed himself.

"Incredible. You two are amazing."

Tony smiled easily and widely, then his expression evened out as he gestured to the rest of the cabin with one hand. "C'mon, we need to get off" – Abby lifted her eyebrows as he let the words linger – "the plane."

Her disappointment showed on her countenance, but she stood up and maneuvered herself in front of Gibbs in the aisle.

Gibbs placed his hands on her hips and pulled her gently to him. She could feel his arousal through his loose slacks. "Abby, how do you feel about Tony and I joining you in your hotel room?"

Abby didn't hesitate. "Oh, hell yes."

**Not sure if I want to leave Gibbs and Tony hanging…Do you want a second chapter? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Take Me Away a/k/a Abby's Fear of Flying

Author: LizAMWriter

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of NCIS, which is owned by Donald Bellisario. I do not own NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, or Anthony DiNozzo. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: M for adult situations….More naughtiness ensues.

Summary: Abby's adventure in Chicago continues…

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/DiNozzo

Notes: Ok, Gabby Bensario NCIS-SVU-Fan…it's your turn! "Playtime" needs another chapter!

Extra Notes: I feel like I should say that even though my Gibbs/Abby/Tony story has a bit of public daring, we all know in real life that could get us in serious trouble, yes? I romanticize it for the sake of my stories, but I have no desire to be blamed for someone I've never met taking a chance doing something I would never condone. The same goes for this chapter and the upcoming chapter. There are mild elements of BDSM because there is over a decade of trust between these three characters. Please be careful and safe in real life.

And now…chapter deux…

Chapter 2

Abigail Sciuto leaned against the hotel room door. The wood felt cool against her heated skin and she took a deep breath before walking further into her living space. At least, it would be for the next two nights. She dropped her bag on the provided bench and pulled the curtains apart to let in what remained of daylight.

Abby could see Lake Michigan from her room. The orange glow from the sun sparkled across the water and made her smile. She turned away from the window then and retrieved her toiletry bag, figuring she had a few minutes to freshen up before meeting up with Gibbs and Tony again. They did actually have some work they had to get done, and they needed to discuss each of their consultant roles before meeting with the Navy staff in the morning. Gibbs had decided it would be best to do the planning over dinner in the hotel lounge.

What would happen _after_ dinner, Abby had no clue. After disembarking the plane, the three had made their way through the airport to the taxi stand. By an unspoken agreement, Gibbs and Tony had kept Abby between them the whole time: walking single file or sitting in the cab, it didn't matter. For her part, Abby was still trying to sort out what had happened on the plane.

However, when inevitably the conversation turned to business upon their arrival at the hotel, Abby Sciuto, Forensic Scientist Extraordinaire and Mistress of the Dark, came to the forefront. All three seamlessly transitioned into their professional roles, and the only nod to what was happening between them were the men holding Abby's hands.

Gibbs and DiNozzo dropped her off to her room before they went to find theirs. They were all on the same floor, but Jethro and Tony were on the opposite side of the corridor. Gibbs hadn't been happy about sharing a room with Tony, and had balked until Vance reminded him NCIS was on a budget as it was. Abby had laughed at Tony's promise to refrain from Turner Classic Movies while Gibbs was in the room.

Abby walked out of the bathroom, having brushed her hair, her teeth, and refreshed her makeup. She was drawn to the window again, sighing as she thought about continuing her adventure with Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs' erection against her backside had left no doubt as to his intentions, and Tony's promise to take her against the nearest wall still rang in her head. But despite how worldly people thought she was, Abby didn't have daring sexual experiences…the world was too dangerous to take health and safety for granted. So, along with the shock of arousal at the thought of the three of them together came a fluttering of nervousness.

"Oh, stop it," she chastised herself. "You're overthinking this. You don't see Gibbs and Tony this nervous." Abby made herself grab the remote control and turn on the TV. It would be a good distraction.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs washed his face and brushed his teeth in the moderately-sized hotel bathroom. The marble counters and white sink were clean, and he only dimly registered appreciation for that. As he ran the towel over his face, his gaze caught the mirror and he stared hard at himself.

_What am I doing here?_ He wondered. He kept thinking about Abby convulsing around his fingers; knowing he had satisfied her like that was surreal, especially after hiding his attraction to her for so long.

"But it wasn't just me satisfying her," he told his reflection. There was no denying that Abby's response to Tony was authentic. There was also no denying that Gibbs liked watching her arch into the other agent's hands, knowing they were touching flesh that had been off limits scant hours before. Gibbs groaned at the reaction of his body to the images in his mind. He had to stop this or he would need a cold shower. Despite what he had told Abby, his self-control around her had hit its breaking point.

"For goodness' sake, McGee, just remember what we talked about…"

Gibbs cocked his head to the side, hearing Tony's voice getting closer, then retreating. His junior agent was pacing, which he never did. Jethro wondered how he was feeling about what happened with Abby. Any red-blooded male would jump at a chance to be with her, and he himself had done his best to intimidate those who dared try. But Tony was different. DiNozzo was, well, himself: unapologetically and without reservation. And Abby had let him touch her while Gibbs was touching her.

He opened the bathroom door and turned out the light. With no windows in the bathroom, the room immediately darkened behind him. Tony was still on the phone with McGee and still pacing. He had his back to Jethro and had just turned, putting a foot out to begin his next pace. Unfortunately, Gibbs was trying to cross his path before Tony had turned but he misjudged. The men collided and Tony's eyes betrayed more than surprise when Gibbs reached out to steady him. The senior agent tried not to read too much into the look and quickly stepped around his investigator. Still, there had been an electric spark in that touch that energized the room now.

"I gotta split, Tim. Just talk to Delilah; she's a very understanding lady," Tony touched the "end" screen before McGee could say anything else. "Are we ready to go, Boss?" He was anxious to get moving…preferably in Abby's direction.

"Nope," the supervising agent threw is toiletry bag back in his duffel. Jethro's silver hair caught a glimmer of the setting sun and it gave him a golden hue. Tony passingly thought it made him look angelic.

DiNozzo snorted a laugh at that thought but covered it by coughing when Gibbs glared at him.

"Something you want to say, Tony?" Gibbs closed his duffel bag and turned fully to face the junior agent.

_Well, it's now or never,_ Tony thought. Tim's girlfriend crisis had interrupted his own panicked inner monologue. But he knew if they didn't talk about what was happening with Abby now, it would never get easier. For once, he was going to do the grown-up thing and deal with an issue head on. He cared too much for both of them to be childish this time.

"Actually, we should talk," Tony crossed the large room and sat on one of the full-size beds. Gibbs lifted one corner of his mouth, then plopped himself onto the other bed. DiNozzo had more moxy than he gave him credit for, sometimes. Today, it was a nice surprise.

Tony cleared his throat. Gibbs watched him evenly.

Tony squirmed. Gibbs still watched.

Finally, after a few long minutes, Tony spoke. "Boss, what happened on that plane with Abby, well, I guess I've thought about it a lot."

"Hard not to, DiNozzo."

"No, I mean, I've thought about Abby that way…before it happened."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Tony had been attracted to Abby all this time? Now _that_ surprised him, only because Tony wasn't one to hide romantic attractions. His style was more full-on and flirtatious.

"The thing is," Tony continued, "Abby's always worn this invisible 'Don't touch me; I belong to Gibbs' sign. But on that plane, her sitting there between us, I couldn't not touch her." Tony anticipated his confession would get him a glare and maybe a punch. It didn't.

"Tony, do you think I'm angry at you? Do you think you did something wrong?" Gibbs knew he was on the right track when the agent in question shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Gibbs half smiled. "It was pretty clear to me that Abby wanted both of us on that plane. Now, if after she's had a little time to think, she decides she wants one or neither of us, we'll have to respect it. I can handle that. You?"

Tony's expression showed relief. "Yeah, I can, too. But honestly, I do want to take her up against a wall someday."

Jethro stared at him a few seconds before he chuckled. "Never met a man who didn't. Come to think of it, never met a woman who didn't either."

Tony sputtered at that revelation while Gibbs reached for the room's phone.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby startled at the ringing of the phone, even though the sound itself sounded dull to her ears. It appeared that time and use had tired the phone out.

"Abby here."

"Abbs, you ready?"

She smiled. Her Gibbs hated idle chit-chat on the phone. "Yes."

"Tony's going to swing by your room. I'll meet you two downstairs after I check in with Vance."

"Yes, Sir," she saluted, even though he could not see it.

Jethro's easy chuckle surprised her; it was deep and sexy. "I like the sound of that. Any chance I could hear that again…later?" His voice had dropped suggestively and Abby's breath caught. He didn't wait for her answer. "Later, then, Abby," he promised.

"Mmm hmm," was all she could manage before the soft click of him hanging up the phone sounded in her ear.

_Knock knock._

Abby walked to the door and looked out the peephole. Tony's grin stared back at her and she undid the locks swiftly.

"Hey, Tony, come in," Abby stepped back to allow him entrance. He brushed by her closely, and she cursed the nerve endings that took notice of his proximity.

"How come you get the king bed?" Tony asked incredulously, after seeing the giant sleeping apparatus in the center of the room.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What's your room like?"

Tony turned to face her after looking out the window. "Crowded."

She smiled at him and it occurred to Tony that he was alone with Abby. He realized he had been staring when she suddenly blushed and turned away. He made a decision then to give in to his baser instincts…just a little.

Abby was unnerved by the open admiration in Tony's eyes. She was used to him teasing her, flirting with her, and sometimes being genuinely concerned for her. The heat between them now was something she had no experience with prior to three hours ago. To busy herself, she reached for her purse and room key, hoping Tony would take the hint that they should probably head downstairs. When she looked back at him, he had a thoughtful expression on his face but looked otherwise prepared to go.

Abby moved past him and reached for the door handle. She was about to open it when Tony's hand covered hers.

"Abby, wait."

She allowed him to move her hand from the door, then tug her around so she faced him.

"Tony?" As he stepped in closer she could smell his cologne again. For the rest of her life, she would associate that smell with him and instant arousal. It reminded her of how close he was on the plane, and what his hands felt like.

"I made you a promise, and Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo always keeps his promises." With that, Tony cupped Abby's cheek and held her still for his kiss. Smoothly, he swooped in and captured her mouth.

Abby's arms went around him in an instant, and she felt him maneuver them against the door. She leaned against it, feeling Tony's deliciously toned body crowd into hers.

Simultaneously their mouths opened to one another, tongues dancing together as if they had done this a thousand times. Abby was floored by how good he felt against her, and she ran her hands along his chest just to hear Tony moan in her mouth.

After some long minutes of kissing and Abby's tentative exploration of his torso, Tony gentled his lips and pulled back slightly.

"We should go downstairs," he murmured. Their noses touched.

Abby nodded, but neither one moved. Finally, DiNozzo took a couple of steps back. He took in her appearance: mussed hair, flushed cheeks, eyes dilated. He would be in trouble once Gibbs saw Abby…there was no mistaking how turned on she was, and a masculine pride overcame him at the thought that he caused it.

"Tony, are you ok?" Abby asked. He looked here but not really with her; definitely happy though if his grin was to be believed.

"Just thinking of what Gibbs will say when he finds out we started without him." Tony moved to hold the door open for Abby. She stared at him for a moment before moving.

"Started without him? You mean…" The way Tony said that, so cavalierly, it made Abby imagine that she missed something once they parted ways to their rooms earlier.

"Oh, yeah, baby," he guided her out, pulling the door shut. Tony put an arm around her and together they walked down the hall to the elevator. "Do you think Gibbs was teasing you about meeting in your room later?"

Abby chewed her bottom lip for a second before responding. "I hoped he was being serious. I hoped you were, too. I'm just…frankly, not as experienced as you might think I am."

This new shy Abby was appealing to Tony, but he knew that Gibbs would interpret her shyness as a sign of indecision. Tony faced Abby once they found the bank of elevators. "Abby, listen to me. You don't have anything to prove to anyone. You are smart, more compassionate than any person I've ever met, and sexy as hell on top of it all. No matter who or what is in our pasts, being with you is a whole new experience."

Tony hoped Gibbs appreciated the younger investigator speaking for him. His words seemed to satisfy Abby, but as they stepped into the empty elevator and rode down to the lobby, Tony worried that he might be pushing Abby into something she wasn't ready for. Hell, he wasn't sure he was ready, because it had been a long time since he shared a partner. Now it was Tony who chewed on his bottom lip; he would have to tell Abby about that sooner rather than later. Gibbs, too.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The hotel bar was dim with bluish light, the lighting consisting of small teardrop-shaped tea lights hanging from the ceiling. Even though they were placed every few feet down the bar, they were more for decoration than function. The main source of illumination came from the lights which showcased all of the liquor behind the bar and the can lights scattered in the ceiling tiles. Easy jazz music played unobtrusively in the background. DiNozzo guided Abby to the mahogany bar, having spotted three seats when they entered the room. The bar was clean, ready for the dinner and night-cap crowd, and lined with tiny, LED lights below the bar. The television off to Tony's left showed a college football game, but the sound was muted.

As promised, Gibbs joined Abby and Tony in the hotel lounge shortly after the two had found three barstools against the bar. Jethro ignored the third seat, coming to stand without hesitation next to Abby. He put an arm around her back and felt satisfaction when she leaned into him. Tony watched Abby's expression with wonder; she naturally fit so well with Gibbs it was a mystery it took them so long to see it. He turned to the bartender and immediately caught her attention.

Abby's stomach clenched the second the buxom blonde walked over to them and leaned on the bar in front of Tony. She was just Tony's type, and it seemed like it didn't take Tony that long to forget he was kissing Abby barely a half hour ago. The woman showed a generous amount of cleavage, and judging by the calculating look in her eye, that was no accident. Her smoky expression and red lips sent out just the right amount of measured interest – maybe for a larger tip or maybe for a phone number – and Tony's wide smile seemed to encourage her.

"So," she said silkily, "what can I do for _you_ this evening?"

Tony chuckled, a bit uneasily, Abby thought. His discomfort made her feel marginally better. "I'll have a scotch and soda." DiNozzo cast a sideways glance at Gibbs and Abby, turned to the bartender, opened his mouth, closed it, then looked back at the pair. "Do you two drink anything that doesn't have caffeine in it?"

Gibbs had felt Abby tense up and had quickly looked to her face for confirmation. He could always read her so well just by watching her eyes and her mouth. She chewed on her lip when something was making her nervous – "hinky" she called it – and his forensic scientist was giving all the signals. Gibbs was surprised at the conclusion he came to: the woman on the other side of the bar was bothering her. He could not imagine why, but Gibbs squeezed her shoulder in reassurance anyway.

Gibbs' answer to Tony was short. "Bourbon for both of us."

Abby grimaced, but tried to cover it with a smile. She didn't really prefer bourbon anywhere other than Gibbs' basement, but she was so thrown off by the hinky feelings she was experiencing that she just wanted to drink something with alcohol – and a lot of it.

"Oh, honey, I don't think so."

Abby's eyes met the other woman's. "Excuse me?"

The woman was appraising her now. "How about a Black Raven instead?"

As Abby smiled, the unease in her faded. "Yes, thanks," she nodded.

The bartender winked at her and then walked away, stopping once to look behind her at her three new customers. But her attention was mostly on the hot Goth sitting between the two studs. Mostly.

Tony leaned in close to Abby. "I think someone likes you," he gently sing-songed.

Abby blushed. "No way, Tony. She was all about you." Still, Abby knew the truth of DiNozzo's words. She could feel it in the woman's gaze, but to have Tony say it out loud made her uncomfortable.

"Maybe she could join us later," the words were out of Tony's mouth before he thought better of them. He meant it as a joke, but Abby's embarrassed countenance and Gibbs' throat-clearing made him realize he had failed. "I'm sorry, Abby, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok, Tony." Whatever else Abby wanted to say was silenced as the bartender came back with their drinks. The glasses were quickly commandeered by their intended customers and for a few minutes silence reigned as they drank.

Gibbs looked at Tony, then back at Abby. A disquieting feeling suddenly settled on the three of them, and he was reminded of why he created Rule #12. Being personally involved with coworkers was never a good idea – but there was no denying that even before he touched Abby he had been personally involved in their lives. It was just a matter of degrees, really, and that was semantics at this point.

Gibbs sighed. It looked like his plan to discuss their research over dinner would have to wait. At the rate they were going, maybe they could discuss it over breakfast. The giant elephant in the room was demanding attention, and he would have to be the one to make the next move and set the tone for whatever it was they were doing. Jethro cleared his throat and moved closer to Abby's side, putting himself between Tony and Abby's barstools.

"You know what would be hot?" he murmured to his subordinates.

Tony leaned in closer to hear Jethro above the bar's chatter. He couldn't possibly have heard what he thought he heard. Abby however was positive her auditory senses were working just fine, and the immediate arousal that stirred her at Gibbs' words were proof enough. Would she ever get used to this Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

Gibbs was taking a chance, believing that Tony and Abby just needed a little help getting passed this awkwardness. Unfortunately for them, there was only one way he knew how to do that: take control and start giving marching orders.

"I think our friend would appreciate a little demonstration, don't you?" Jethro kept his voice low enough that the patrons around them couldn't hear, but he spoke clearly and confidently so there was no mistaking his intentions.

His companions shared twin looks of confusion. Gibbs turned to Abby and, with one hand still around her back, he cupped her face with his other hand.

"Kiss me, Abigail."

Abby drew herself up and toward Gibbs, never for a moment considering refusal. He rewarded her obedience, touching his lips to hers deliberately, firmly, then sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip in an unspoken command. She opened for him, and he pulled her in closer to him as their tongues dueled. The kiss stoked Abby's desire, and she clutched at Jethro. At last, when she felt like she was going to faint from lack of oxygen, he pulled back. His eyes had darkened to a stormy color.

Abby breathlessly whispered his name: it was a question, a connection, and a hope all in one. That kiss had been their first truly intimate one. He smiled, but it was a predatory smile she had never seen before.

"You are so beautiful, Abby," he pinched her chin and took pleasure in the way the compliment made her suddenly shy.

"I'll second that," Tony reached out and put a hand on Abby's thigh. Her eyes widened at the contact briefly before she relaxed into it.

Gibbs turned to his junior agent. "Your turn, Tony." He gestured to Abby with his head.

Tony looked around the rapidly-filling bar. "What, here?"

Gibbs only stared back at him. Tony wasn't sure what agenda Gibbs was working, although he trusted him implicitly. On the field, he obeyed orders without question, but this was something completely different. The younger agent raised his eyebrows at the senior agent. DiNozzo was taken aback by the command. For it could be called nothing else. He looked at Abby, and she gazed back through hooded eyes. Gibbs' fingers played in her hair, then massaged her neck, and she leaned into the touch.

DiNozzo wanted to be part of her pleasure, even if it meant taking orders on how to do it from Gibbs. Although he made a mental note to discuss it with him later. He wasn't naïve; Tony had had lovers in the past who enjoyed power exchange games. However, he had never submitted to a man before, though if he were honest with himself, taking orders from Gibbs had more appeal then he thought it might.

"Tony? You ok?"

Gibbs' voice snapped him out of his revere. The tenderness he detected beneath the question melted something inside him.

"Yeah, I'm good, Boss," Tony gave a closed-mouth smile and then turned his attention to Abby. She had been quiet, just observing whatever it was she thought she saw. "Come here, Abby," his hand lay atop Gibbs' at the back of her neck as he pulled the scientist to him.

Abby was overwhelmed with sensation. She clung to Tony as he worked his mouth against hers skillfully. His tongue coaxed her lips open, then teased her with an in-and-out motion that promised so much. She was aware of Gibbs' hand now further down her back, and Tony's adept fingers tangling in her hair at the base of her skull. She moaned lowly in his mouth and felt DiNozzo's answering groan. Abby held tight to Tony's shirt with one hand, and the other ran up and down his hard thigh. She felt his leg muscles tighten the higher up she moved her hand.

Gibbs was harder than he could ever remember being. The tableau before his eyes screamed of raw passion. He moved his hand beneath Abby's shirt, feeling the warm skin of her lower back. He would not wait much longer to touch the rest of her; he had to get them up to Abby's room soon.

When his two subordinates moaned softly, Gibbs stifled his own response. He did, however, look up to see if their bartender friend was watching. Oh, yes. She had been paying attention. Her eyes met his across the bar briefly before going back to watching Abby and Tony. Gibbs suddenly had a wicked thought. He could easily reach Tony just as he was touching Abby, and so his right arm lifted and his hand settled against Tony's shoulder. _They're mine_, his eyes and body language affirmed.

The woman's eyes widened slightly and then she smirked at Gibbs.

Tony groaned again and Gibbs almost came. Jethro felt the sound through his hand on the other man's shoulder. He had never been attracted to men and had never been interested in exploring any sexual contact with any male. But Tony wasn't just anyone; he was, well, Tony. They had over a decade of history together, longer than the marriages he had been in. Was it so odd that the younger agent's pleasure brought him pleasure? Gibbs decided no, and Tony's reaction to his touch told him the feeling was mutual.

Abby broke the kiss with Tony. She needed oxygen, and she needed one of them inside her. She looked up at Gibbs, hoping her expression conveyed everything she couldn't say.

Gibbs received the message. He said, "Let's go," and turned around to leave. Abby slipped off her bar stool, followed by DiNozzo. The NCIS agent took a couple of steps, his eyes unapologetically watching the sway of Abby's hips, when he realized he needed to settle his bill. Tony reached for his wallet and turned to the bar, but the bartender was already grabbing cash off the bar. Gibbs must have thrown down the money, but when?

Oh, well, no matter now. Tony followed Gibbs and Abby out of the bar.

**This became a transition chapter and went somewhat longer than I anticipated…the good stuff is in chapter three, and it is almost complete. I promise it will be posted tomorrow or at the latest Monday. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Take Me Away a/k/a Abby's Fear of Flying

Author: LizAMWriter

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of NCIS, which is owned by Donald Bellisario. I do not own NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, or Anthony DiNozzo. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: Absolutely M.

Summary: Smut. Nothing redeeming whatsoever.

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/DiNozzo

Notes: I'm sorry I missed my self-imposed deadline of Sunday or Monday. RL interrupts my writing way more than I would like. Enjoy chapter 3! For the full version of it, please see my profile for info on how to access my other blog.

Chapter 3

Abby handed her room key card to Tony wordlessly. The three of them stood outside of her room, illuminated by the sconces lining the hallway. It was not late, barely 7:30, but for the moment, the corridor was quiet. Gibbs, Tony, and Abby were the only inhabitants.

Tony entered the room, holding up his hand to advise the other two to wait. _He's sweeping my room, how sweet_, Abby thought. She moved to follow him through the door when Gibbs reached out for her.

"What is it?" she asked softly, half worried he had changed his mind.

Gibbs' mouth quirked up slightly in an attempt to allay her concerns. "I just want to make sure you are one hundred percent certain about this."

The forensic scientist's breath left her in a soft _whoosh_. She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. You guys get me all worked up and now you want me to have second thoughts? Of course I'm sure."

Gibbs allowed his fingers to play in her hair again. She didn't wear her hair down often at work, which was probably just as well because he found himself drawn to her dark tresses. He stepped in to her, so closely their noses were almost touching. Despite being away from his basement all day, Abby still detected a hint of sawdust. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, savoring being so close.

"Abby, do you trust me?" he murmured softly.

"Implicitly," she declared without hesitation.

"Good, keep trusting me. I'll make it good for you, I promise."

Abby pulled back a little, opening her eyes. "You already have, Jethro."

Gibbs took her mouth then in a demanding kiss. His tongue pushed passed her lips and swept her mouth a few times. Abby ran her hands up and down Gibbs' chest while his hands gripped her hips so hard she worried she would have a bruise. Abby could feel his torso muscles tighten beneath her fingers and she mewled her plea for more.

"You ready for us, Abby?"

Tony's voice was behind her, then his body was pressed against her back. The movement pushed her further into Gibbs, and he pushed back so that she was secured between the two men. Tony's arms encircled her upper belly. Abby thought she would lose her mind with joy at being between Jethro and Tony. She believed Gibbs when he promised she would enjoy herself, and if the erections she felt against her hip and her bum were anything to go by, she would enjoy herself _very_ much.

Gibbs' mouth travelled down the side of her neck, lightly suckling the skin as he went. He lifted his mouth to get out two words: "Tony, room."

With that, Tony stepped back and started guiding Abby backwards into the hotel room. Gibbs locked eyes with Abby, and she could tell he was trying to determine her emotions. He must have liked whatever he read, because when they crossed the door's threshold, Gibbs leaned in to give her a quick kiss before turning her to Tony.

Abby reached for him without hesitation, and DiNozzo reached back. Locked into a heated kiss with him, she dimly registered the sound of Gibbs moving around the room.

"Tony, would you please make Abbs more comfortable?" Tony's stomach did a flip at the words his boss just breathed into his ear. He felt the heat of Gibbs' now bare chest against his still-clothed one for a moment before the senior agent moved away. Tony pulled back, panting now, and fisted the bottom of Abby's shirt. He took a moment to calm himself. He didn't want to scare Abby, and he wasn't sure how far Gibbs would push her tonight. That meant he had to be her safe harbor; the one she could turn to for gentle confirmations and sweet caresses. There would be time for rough later – he hoped – but now he would take it slow and easy.

"Abby, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" he asked as he slowly lifted her shirt above her head. Each inch the shirt raised exposed another strip of soft and creamy feminine skin.

Abby rarely felt self-conscious, but as Tony removed her shirt, she felt a twinge of doubt. She wondered how she compared to the other great love affairs she imagined Tony had had. When she heard Gibbs take a deep breath, she wondered if he approved of her bra. She had chosen a black, lacy bra with demi-cups when she dressed that morning, and now she was glad for that choice. She knew the look flattered her. Tony's hands immediately cupped her, almost reverently bending to kiss the exposed skin of the tops of her breasts. Abby sighed and let her head fall back.

She felt fingers in her hair and a slight tug on her tresses. Gibbs had stepped behind her and was holding firmly to her black locks with one hand and flicking open her bra with the other. A slight flutter of apprehension coursed through Abby; she was no longer worried about how she looked to Gibbs and Tony. No, it occurred to her that Gibbs was guiding her, telling her with words or actions exactly how he wanted her. And when he wasn't maneuvering Abby, he was maneuvering Tony. Abby wanted to relax into it, let them claim her, but the feminist voice in her head firmly denounced such handling.

As on the plane, Gibbs could tell the moment Abby wasn't with them any longer. Tony, too, seemed to realize it, and when he stopped kissing the skin of her chest, she reflexively crossed her arms over her breasts to keep the bra cups in place.

Tony looked at Gibbs, and he could tell the other man was considering his next move. Whatever decision he made, he did so quickly, because he reached for Abby's hand, walked over to the bed, and tugged Abby down onto his lap. Gibbs then jerked his head at Tony, and DiNozzo came to sit next to them, sitting to Gibbs' right so Abby could see him.

"Abby, we need to talk before we go further." Gibbs softened the words with a few kisses to the skin of her cheek. She nuzzled into him on a sigh, her hand coming up to touch the bare skin of his chest. Tony, wanting to connect with her, too, put his hand on Abby's knee and his thumb began to trace gentle circles on her skin.

"Abbs, I want you so bad I ache for you," Gibbs took Abby's hand and put it on his crotch so she could feel his erection through the slacks he still wore. Her gasp made him harder and he put his head in her neck, breathing hard and trying to regain control. "You know me." He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "You've seen me happy, sad, angry, victorious, and everything in between. You're the one I trust with my emotions every day. That kind of vulnerability makes a man think. Makes him think that the woman he trusts can give something to him in return. Abby, being here with you like this is every fantasy I've ever had come to life." Gibbs stopped for a moment and turned to Tony. "_Every_ fantasy come to life." So, technically, Gibbs hadn't fantasized about Tony being part of his love life until he saw how much pleasure Abby took in both of them, but he felt it important to include Tony in the conversation.

Tony's face must have shown his surprise and confusion, because Gibbs gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning back to Abby.

"Gibbs…" she began.

He shook his head. "Shhh, I need to say this." She fell silent, watching him carefully. "I have no doubt that making love to you will be the most important thing in my life going forward, but for tonight, we do this my way. I promise we won't do anything that doesn't feel good, and if you feel hinky about anything, all you have to do is say 'raven' and we will stop immediately." After a moment of silence, Gibbs kissed Abby gently and then said, "Ok. Talk to me."

Abby opened her mouth, wanting to voice all of her feminist objections to being asked to submit to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Only, the words would not come out. How could she give them a speech about girl power and being in control when Gibbs, _her Gibbs_, had clearly laid his cards on the table and given her the power to continue their rendezvous or put the brakes on it?

In the end, Abby didn't rattle off the virtues of being a modern woman in control of her life. She didn't need to. She looked at Tony, whose pensive gaze moved between her and Gibbs rapidly; as if afraid he would miss something. She put her left hand atop his hand still resting on her knee, and smiled at him.

"Tony, can you handle this?"

He blinked at her, as if not aware she had spoken for a couple of seconds, and then he smiled. His smile was not the canned version, but a true grin. "I want you," he said simply.

Abby's eyes watered slightly, and she was concerned that she may well cry. She blinked a couple of times, and knew what she would do. These two men loved her, clearly wanted her, and were willing to put up with one another to give her a night she would remember for the rest of her life. Abby had made her decision when she allowed them to touch her on the plane, and what would happen now was simply an extension of what they started earlier. And, really, she chastised herself, how could they be together without Gibbs being in control? It was what she adored about him and what she was attracted to everyday.

Abby squirmed out of Gibbs' arms, and she smiled at him wickedly while taking a few steps backward. The senior agent's eyes narrowed. She had been holding her unlatched bra in place with one arm across her chest, but now she released the hold, grabbed the straps, and pulled the skimpy fabric down her arms. The bra landed on the floor when she dropped it, and both men took in the sight of her exposed skin eagerly.

Abby skimmed her hands down her sides to the zipper and fastener which held her skirt on her hips, reveling in the desire she saw in both men's eyes. She paused her fingers. "May I?" Abby wasn't quite sure how much control Gibbs wanted to have, but she knew she pleased him when he licked his lips and nodded.

Her skirt now at her ankles, she stepped out of the fabric, eyes still locked on Jethro's face. Then, she looped her fingers through the hips of her black lace panties, and cocked her head to the side. "May I?"

This time, Gibbs spoke. "'May I' _what_?"

Abby's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Say it, Abby," his voice was a gentle command, and his mouth quirked up. Gibbs knew the minute she realized what he wanted as she blushed a bit before speaking.

"May I, _Sir_?"

"Oh, damn, please," the answer came from Tony, but it may as well have come from Gibbs, because both men were precariously close to not being able to form any coherent thoughts for the rest of the night. Before them stood an almost-naked Abigail Sciuto: long and lean limbs with gently toned arms, belly, and legs; and flawless skin scattered with tattoos.

Abby tried not to let her smile show triumph. She made quick work of shimmying out of the lacy material covering her center.

Gibbs decided to give Tony a break. He could tell the way Tony's hands were bunching into the fabric of the comforter that his subordinate agent was close to losing control.

"Abby, let Tony taste you." Gibbs wanted Abby to enjoy herself, too, and this command would give them all what they wanted.

Abby walked to Tony on shaky legs, uncertainty in her features. Was this too intimate too quickly? She bit her lip.

Tony held eye contact with Abby, and when she got close enough, he reached for her hips and pulled her closer, eventually resting his chin on her stomach as he watched her face.

"You good, Abbs?"

She nodded at him, threading her fingers through his hair. Abby was aware of Gibbs watching them, and it made her hotter.

"No, you're not. Not yet, anyway." With that, he repositioned his head and neck and pulled her hips closer. Abby tightened the fingers in his hair. DiNozzo smiled, flattening his tongue and licking her folds as much as his awkward position would allow.

"My turn."

Tony pulled back somewhat reluctantly, releasing his grip on her, at Gibbs' words.

Abby was operating purely on her baser instincts, and she groaned in frustration at the loss of contact. She took a step to the side to bring herself in front of him, each of her hands on each man's shoulder to maintain her balance.

Gibbs repeated Tony's ritual, taking a moment to savor the experience of worshipping Abby, before his tongue touched the place she most craved.

"Jethro!" her cry was one of surprise and pleasure, but Jethro knew that this time when Abby flew it should be because of Tony. It was Tony's to give, not Gibbs. With one last flick of his tongue, Gibbs stopped.

"Oh, no, please don't stop," she begged.

"Abby, I know you're new at this, but just so we are clear, you fly when we want you to, in the way we want you to. Understand?"

Abby barely heard Gibbs' words over the blood pounding in her ears. She nodded blindly, taking a few deep breaths and forcing herself to come back to earth.

"Good," Jethro said when her eyes cleared and she was focused on him again. "Good girl. Abby, will you do one more thing purely for my enjoyment?"

"Yes, Sir," she whispered, unsure of what he wanted but willing to do just about anything to have the release her body desperately craved.

"Kneel for me."

Abby's mouth dropped open. She had read enough erotica to know what Gibbs was asking her to do, although she had never had a lover ask it of her. The heat in Gibbs' gaze and the unsteadiness of his voice told her that he was tethering his control by a very thin thread, so she released her grip on their shoulders and stepped back enough to give herself room to kneel. Abby knew the picture she would make, spread bare for Jethro and Tony to see.

"Oh, Abby," the reverence in Tony's voice took her by surprise, and she looked up at him. His eyes were so tender it made her heart clench and she gasped. A few seconds later, he was on the floor next to her. He moved his hands up and down her arms a couple of times, then looked to Gibbs. Abby followed his lead, floored by the pure want radiating off of her silver fox. Her heart pounded in earnest now, and her breathing was uneven. Gibbs stared at the way her breasts moved as she caught her breath. He took in the sight of Tony inadvertently mirroring Abby's position on the floor, and all at once he could no longer deny any of them what they wanted.

"Yes, Tony," Gibbs answered Tony's unspoken question, getting up from the bed. He reached for Abby to help her stand while Tony got to his feet. Gibbs caressed a taut nipple and Abby hissed in pleasure.

"You like that, do you?" He did it again.

"Mmm, yes, Sir."

"Has anyone ever made you fly apart just by playing with you like this?" He steadily applied more pressure until she squeaked in surprise. "Answer me, Abbs," he leaned down and suckled her tender flesh.

"N-no, Sir."

"Would you like me to try?" Tony's voice was close, and Abby opened her eyes so she could look at him. He had removed his shirt and tie, and she licked her lips at the sight of his bare chest.

"I don't think I can," she whispered to him.

Gibbs straightened up, looking at Abby but directing his words to Tony. "She's yours, Tony."

"Lay down, baby," he pushed Abby's shoulder down so that she sat on the bed. Abby then scooted toward the middle of the big bed. The younger NCIS agent followed quickly, crawling on all fours until he was on top of her.

Abby's hands immediately went to his pectoral muscles, then up his neck to cradle his face. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Sassy. Close your eyes and let me play." He kissed her gently, then moved to the column of her throat. Abby caressed the skin of Tony's back as his lips and tongue explored her neck.

He ran his tongue along her collarbone, and between her breasts. Abby's hands tangled in his hair, and she guided him to a waiting nipple. He suckled eagerly, then flattened his tongue and licked the raised, goose-bumped flesh. Abby tugged on his hair and Tony glanced up at her.

She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth open with anticipation. "Tony, please."

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed," he said playfully.

She had the good grace to look chastised. "Tony, please don't stop."

Tony loved the sound of her pleading for pleasure. He knew she was close; part of him wanted to prolong it so that when he finally let her fly, the barest of touches would do it.

"Tony, how do you feel about blindfolds?" Gibbs ran the fabric of Tony's tie across his back. He stiffened. "Uh, Boss, no offense but I'm not really into being the bottom."

Gibbs clucked his tongue in amusement and then came to stand beside Abby's head. "Meant for Abby." He slowly ran the fabric across her chest and she arched into the caress. The look on her face was not one of trepidation or fear but of blatant desire, so Gibbs kneeled on the bed and Tony gave up his position on top of Abby so Jethro could blindfold her. He didn't move far, just kneeling beside her legs, and put his hand on her upper thigh to keep them connected.

"The thing about blindfolds, Abby, is that they force your other senses to do double duty." He made a knot quickly and then adjusted the fabric so he could slip the tie around her head. "Every touch, every smell, every sound means so much more when you can't see anything. Lift your head up." Gibbs smiled when she did so without hesitation. He adjusted the tie to cover her eyes and then tightened the knot enough to hold it in place. He gave her a moment to adjust to the blindfold, then asked, "This ok?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." Gibbs kissed her, running his hands over her body. He let Abby control the kiss a bit, then he reared back up and grinned at Tony.

"Now, Tony, make her fly." Gibbs moved slightly so Tony could resume his sweet torture. Tony didn't need to be told twice. He immediately took his position again. Gibbs had issued him a challenge and he wanted Abby to learn something about herself during this experience. He wanted her to trust them with her body, and trust that they would know how to give her pleasure.

"Oh, Tony!" Abby arched into Tony's mouth when his teeth applied pressure to her nipple.

Gibbs grinned, even though his lovers were too absorbed in each other to notice. Abby liked blindfolds, a little discomfort, and public exhibition. She definitely had a penchant for submissiveness, he observed with satisfaction. That might be worth exploring soon. He wondered how she felt about restraints. Only one way to find out…

Abby's hands tangled in Tony's hair in a desperate hold. She could not believe it; she was so close to an orgasm she was sure that one more lick, one more fondle, one more bite would push her over the edge. Gibbs had been right. Tony's talented lips, his hot breath, the saliva his tongue left behind, and the softness of his hands were all felt ten times more strongly now that she couldn't see him. Tony grunted when she pulled his hair, and then she felt hands on her hands, and her arms were being drawn up over her head.

"Hey, what are you…" she started to say when Gibbs cut her off.

"Abby, you can't pull out Tony's hair. He finds too much of his self-worth in his hair." Gibbs kept the reproach light by making a joke of it, but he held Abby's hands above her head while Tony redoubled his efforts. Gibbs watched and was amazed at the intensity of Tony's focus on her pleasure.

Abby felt her inner walls begin to contract just as she heard Gibbs say, "Tony, that's it, get our girl there."

Abby keened and circled her hips as the first waves hit her in earnest. Tony's fingers were instantly at her center, and the waves of pleasure did not cease for some long minutes. When she opened her eyes, she could see Tony and Gibbs looking down at her. They had taken off the blindfold and released her arms. Before she realized what was happening, tears were coursing down her cheeks.

Tony frowned and moved to her side. "You ok, Abby?" He put his arm around her stomach and snuggled close to her, trying to ignore his own body's demands as he pressed against her.

She quickly wiped away the wet tracks. "I'm fine, I'm wonderful. I think." Abby couldn't explain what she was feeling. All she knew was she had never felt anything as intensely as this.

Gibbs lay down beside her as well. Knowing Abby as he did, it shouldn't have surprised him that she reacted so intensely. He knelt on his elbow so he could look down at her. Cupping her cheek, Gibbs took in her appearance carefully. "Abby, you did great. We're very proud of you. You were so beautiful with Tony's tie blindfolding you and my hands restraining you. Feel me, Abbs," he grasped her hand and moved it to the front of his slacks. "Can't wait anymore. We need you. Are you ready?"

Abby's eyes darkened with renewed desire. "Yes, Sir."

"No, sweetheart, no more games for now," Tony said against her neck. "It's just us: Gibbs, Abby, Tony. It's just two men needing their woman."

Gibbs couldn't have said it any better himself. "No more games. We're going to make love to you."

Abby closed her eyes and surrendered to the love and wonder of the moment. She felt Gibbs shift over her and she opened her eyes to him. "Jethro, this is so…I've never felt anything like this before." She couldn't articulate her feelings beyond that, but she needed Gibbs and Tony in a way that she had never needed lovers before. It went beyond the physical to the soul.

Gibbs and Tony seemed to understand though, and after sharing a look between them, they began to undo their pants.

"No, please. Let me." Abby sat up, then kneeled, looking at the men and trying to figure out who she wanted to undress more. Then she had what she considered to be a brilliant idea. She crawled to Gibbs, who had also risen up on his knees. "Would you do something for me if I asked you to?"

She popped the button on his slacks and pulled down the zipper. His breaths came faster as Abby shimmied the pants off his hips and pushed the slacks down to his knees.

"Would you?" She asked again, giving him her most innocent gaze.

"Yes, Abby."

She grinned and then pushed on his chest, which he took as a signal to lay back down. He did, and Abby made quick work of the pants and boxers, removing them in one swoop. His socks followed. Abby stared at him for a couple of minutes, then moved into his arms when he held them out for her. She kissed him enthusiastically for several long minutes, then ran her hand between his legs to touch him for the first time.

Gibbs thrust his erection into her hand when she wrapped her fingers around him. He couldn't help it; he had been in a semi-aroused state for the better part of the day and needed release badly. How the hell Tony was able to maintain his composure he didn't know, but he was in heaven at the moment.

"Jethro."

"Mmm, Abbs. Give me a second here." He felt her move away from him. His eyes popped open to find Abby was sitting next to Tony. He had his arm around her. Gibbs understood the need to constantly touch her, and he grinned slightly.

"Come over here to me," she requested softly, patting the bed on her other side.

DiNozzo kissed her shoulder. "I need you to touch me, Abby. I can't wait anymore." He kissed higher up on her neck. She gently pulled away from him as Gibbs joined them.

"Tony, I need you to let me do something, ok? It's important to me."

"Abby, anything. I just need to be touched," he reached for her again, and she shook her head. He frowned in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

"Abby, just tell us what you need. Quickly." Gibbs knew pushing Abby generally didn't work, but he was literally less than a foot from where he wanted to be most in the world. He thought she might forgive his impatience.

The forensic scientist just smiled enigmatically. She turned to Tony. "Tony, I need you to trust me like you asked me to trust you. All you have to do is stand, ok?" she gestured to him to get off the bed and stand next to it.

DiNozzo was puzzled, but did as she asked.

Abby then turned to Gibbs. "I've had this…fantasy…swimming around in my head for a while and I just want to see it one time."

Gibbs got a bad feeling in his stomach but said, "What?"

"Undress him, Gibbs."

Jethro's mouth fell open. Of all the possible things they could be doing together, Abby wanted him to disrobe his subordinate agent? Before he could stop himself, he was nodding at her and moving off the bed. She was right: they had asked a lot of her this evening and she hadn't hesitated. Gibbs had patted down male suspects before, even torn off their clothes in the heat of a fight. This wouldn't be any different, really.

Or so he told himself. Although, if Abby had any illusions about he and Tony being attracted to each other, she was barking up the wrong tree. His arousal had already waned a bit by the time he came to stand in front of Tony.

The men looked at each other with some trepidation.

"Ha!"

They whirled to look at Abby, who was still sitting on the bed, looking like a naked goddess.

"You look like you're going to the gallows. My fantasy is a bit more…passionate. Please," she pouted openly now. "I won't ask again. Just this one time."

Gibbs made his decision then. He would do anything for Abby, including this, if it was what she really wanted. He looked at Tony, this time his countenance showing all the affection he had for the younger agent.

Tony closed his eyes in relief. He thought for sure Gibbs would leave him hanging, get his clothes, and walk right out the door. For himself, he supposed the request hadn't really surprised him. Tony had been in this position before. He and his best friend shared a girl in college, and every once in a while she asked Tony to touch the other man because she was turned on by the sight of it. For the second time that day, he knew it would be important for him to share those experiences with his lovers soon. Tony already knew how to reconcile in his mind what Abby wanted; it was just a matter of Gibbs catching up.

Presently, however, he met Gibbs' eyes and managed to quirk up the corner of his mouth. "I won't bite."

"Better not," Jethro said good naturedly as he stepped forward a bit more. When he could just reach DiNozzo's slacks, he stopped moving closer and grabbed the belt loop. Gibbs tugged on the fabric which resulted in Tony taking an involuntary step forward. Gibbs liked the curiosity he read in the other man's gaze, as if Tony had been so sure of himself until Gibbs touched him.

Gibbs tried not to think about the broader implications of what he was doing. His hands somewhat shaky – which he attributed to wanting Abby so badly he could not stand it much longer – he unbuttoned the top button of Tony's pants. When his fingers brushed against the skin of DiNozzo's lower belly, his mind registered the softness of the skin and hairs he touched. With the thought that it wasn't altogether unpleasant spurring him forward, he slid the zipper down gently over Tony's erection.

Tony gasped at the feeling of Jethro's fingers brushing against him even through his slacks and boxers. The younger investigator stood still as Gibbs smoothed his hands around to his hips, looped his thumbs in Tony's pants, and pulled the material down until the weight of the fabric and gravity did their job. Tony stepped away from the discarded clothing, his arousal stronger than ever, despite being bared to his boss' gaze. To give himself something to do, Tony pulled his socks off.

The movement snapped Gibbs out of his thoughts and he turned to Abby. She was watching them closely, her eyes dilated and her breathing coming in short pants. Gibbs clearly didn't understand the enormity of granting her request, but he could see by the flush of her skin that she was ready for them again. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, keeping his eyes on her all the while.

"Was that what you wanted, Abbs?"

She could only nod, and he saw the tears threatening to fall again.

"Hey, it's ok. Tony and I are going to take care of you." Gibbs had scooted to where she lay and pulled her into his arms. Tony hesitated not a moment longer and climbed onto the bed.

After a few moments of silence, Abby spoke up. "Jethro?" She questioned him as he gazed at her but did not speak. Tony looked over at him, too.

"I'm fine, Abbs. Need you now."

"I can't believe this is real," she whispered to him.

"It's real, sweetheart." Gibbs cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch. Then he rolled her beneath him and she didn't think anymore.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of heavy breathing. Gibbs lay on his side with his arm around Abby, his chest to her back. Tony was on Abby's other side, his leg thrown over hers and holding her hand. The three of them slept soundly after the emotional and physical exhaustion of the day.

Abby stirred a bit, waking up only enough to realize she was thirsty. She came a bit more awake, then scooted down the bed so she could use the restroom and get a drink of water. When she crawled back into the bed, Gibbs had turned over on his belly and Tony was awake.

"Sorry I woke you," she whispered.

"You didn't," he cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmm, I could get used to this."

"There's no reason why you shouldn't," Tony said seriously. "Abby, I should tell you something."

"What?" She nestled in closer to him, liking the way he smelled and felt.

His arm came around her immediately. "Relationships like this can succeed, they can be more than sex, and they can be amazing."

Abby looked up at him, even though she could only faintly make out his expression in the darkness. "You talk like you have some experience in this."

"I do. Just one other time, but it was amazing. I just want you to know that I don't want to walk away from this. Don't want to walk away from you."

"I don't want that either. I want both of you, for however long we can make it work."

Just then Gibbs' arm came around Abby's waist again.

"Did we wake you, Boss?"

"Wasn't sleeping. Thinking about this…us." He snuggled into Abby's back, kissing her shoulder blades.

"Mmm. We were just discussing us," Abby squirmed at the touches and kisses. It didn't take long for Gibbs to turn her on.

He chuckled against her skin. "I think we should continue this discussion in the shower."

"I think that's an excellent idea," DiNozzo said, cradling Abby's breast.

"You know, at some point we need to discuss the reason we are here." Gibbs got up, followed by Abby and Tony.

"Gibbs, it's 3am, too early for philosophical discussions. Besides, I want both of you to give me mind blowing orgasms," Abby declared as she turned on the shower and adjusted the knobs.

He smiled at her and pulled her close. "That is not a problem, believe me."

"Not a problem at all," Tony said from behind her. He massaged her shoulders gently.

"But I actually meant it literally, Abby. We are here to do a job, remember? We have to meet with the pier's naval officers today." He squinted at his watch. "In about 5 hours."

"Plenty of time, Boss," Tony's hands splayed against Abby's stomach and then inched lower. She threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned softly. Tony released her slowly and then opened the shower door. "Nobody in here but us chickens," he said as he disappeared into the steam.

Gibbs just shook his head. "I've created a monster," he lamented, although he didn't sound particularly remorseful. He was especially not sorry when he pinched Abby's bum following her into the shower.

Nope, not penitent at all.

**Not sure where else I'll go with this but as some reviewers pointed out, they still have the flight back home. ;) I will have to think about that for a bit, but my Criminal Minds fics are being neglected so I'll have to work on those for a while…stay tuned.**


End file.
